Shameful Wish
by GokouVidel-SuperSaiyan
Summary: Summary Sasuke is tired of Sakura smothering with unwanted love, so one day Sasuke tells off Sakura and Sakura is fed up with Sasuke. Sakura wishes upon a star that night that she fell out of love with Sasuke and soon she did but then fell in love with Ne
1. My reason for change

**_Summary- Sasuke is tired of Sakura smothering_** **_with unwanted love, so one day Sasuke tells off Sakura and Sakura is fed up with Sasuke. Sakura wishes upon a star that night that she fell out of love with Sasuke and soon she did but then fell in love with Neji's missing brother. Sasuke begins to miss the old life with Sakura but now he's got a hell of a lot of competition...looks like even his brother is interested in the new Sakura!_**

_**Saku/Sasu/Ita/Neji/Naru/Oc- Kiba/Hina Tenten/Lee Shika/Tema and many more!**_

_**The Threat**_

( Konohagakure- city, The Uchiha Mansion)

Sasuke was walking around his room looking for his things and getting ready to head out for school.

" Damn! Where in the hell did I leave my nice black pants !" Sasuke shouted as he looked through the mess he had at the side of his huge room.

" Sasuke-kun! Hurry up! Itachi-kun won't wait any longer!" Sasuke's mother shouted so Sasuke could hear this and hurry up. Itachi Uchiha wasn't the most patient person in the world.

" Hold on mom! I'm looking for my good pants!" Sasuke shouted back to his mother who was almost on the completely other side of the mansion.

**_Damn! She's starting to sound like Sakura! Man is she annoying!_** Sasuke thought out in his mind but then spotted what he was looking for.

" Hey! My pants!" Sasuke shouted as he got his pants which were hanging from his one of six different closest

Sasuke went inside his beautiful bathroom which had ice-blue tiles and was painted white with gold lines to outline the black bathtub and shower. Even his toilet was nice! It was navy-blueish-green marble and the sink was just plain black. Sasuke went and looked at himself in the mirror while he gelled up his hair. Then combed it back but his bangs were always separate and not to mention he only gelled it so it could be nice and spiky.

" There, now I'm off to Ninja Arts High School!" Sasuke said as he ran out of the bathroom and out of his room which had silky looking black furniture in a Japanese-type room. It even had the wooden sliding doors but that lead to a normal metal door with normal hard walls with the Uchiha fan symbol on it.

As Sasuke began to run out of the mansion in his navy-blue school uniform with matching jacket he began to smile as he ran towards Itachi's car. He was glad there was no sign of that annoying girl that wouldn't leave him alone...Sakura!.

" Hurry-up Sasuke! You get dressed slower than grandma can chew!" Itachi said as he started the engine from his car and getting in while Sasuke got in the left side of the car and but his book-bag in the back seat.

" Alright let's go already..." Itachi said as he drove out leaving the Uchiha grounds.

( Ninja Arts High School)

Sasuke had just arrived at Ninja Arts High School or as many students refereed it to ninja Arts and began to walk away from Itachi's car which took off as soon as a bunch of girls came towards it.

Itachi had graduated four years before but he was still a girl magnet.

" Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke heard his name being chanted over and over agin by many girls, he just ignored them and walked inside the building. He went straight for the shoe closet and put away his good shoes while he put on the shoes he was required to wear.

Even if it was a ninja school they were still required to wear a normal uniform until their physical classes came which then they were forced to wear old shinobi attire.

Sasuke walked in his home-room to find his best friends sitting on the tables and talking amongst themselves.

" Hey guys!" Sasuke said as he put up one hand signaling that he was saying hello.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme!" Said a boy with three scars shaped like whiskers on each side of his cheeks. He also had piercing blue eyes and golden blond hair that was spiked up.

" Hey Uchiha..." said a boy with silver eyes and black hair that was as dark as night. He was one of the most handsome boys in all of the school.

" Hey! Sasuke! You better get ready because me and Akamaru will kick your ass today in Tai-jutsu class!" said a boy with wild brown hair that had two triangles at the side of his cheeks not to mention fangs!

" Right, in your dreams Kiba! Everyone knows that Lee is the best in that class. You really are so troublesome" said a certain young man who couldn't look more enthusiastic in life even if he wanted to ( I'm being sarcastic).

" Mmmmm,...MMMAAAMMKKKEEE!" The chubby boy couldn't speak because his mouth was stuffed with chips.

"..." the boy just looked at Sasuke thru his black sunglasses.

Sasuke sat down next to his friends and began to talk to them about how he and Gaara tied in the ninjutsu match they had just the week before but then Sasuke was interrupted by someone coming up to him.

Someone tapped Sasuke on his shoulder and he turned to find the most annoying person he could ever have next to him ( It really hurts me to write this:( ) HARUNO SAKURA!

" Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" she said ash she took a seat next to Sasuke, which unfortunately for Sasuke was her seat.

Sakura slightly tilted her head and greeted the other.

Everything about sakura bothered Sasuke! Her attitude, her weakness, her kindness, her ignorance and even her hair!

Sasuke began to shake with anger of just having her touch him but he said nothing.

" Sasuke-kun...I made you lunch just in case...you know...if you didn't have one...or-" Sakura was cut off from her sentence by Sasuke in a cold and somewhat angered voice.

" Listen, I have lunch so I don't need charity from a last class ninja! Not to mention sometimes I wonder how come you even were accepted to this school!" sasuke said as he began to grow a smirk after looking at Sakura's smile that faded.

" Well...my brother and I have talent in-" Sakura was cut off once again while trying to explain by Sasuke.

" Wrong! Only Gaara has any talent! You have nothing Sakura! ( Yes! In this story Gaara and Sakura are siblings so that means that Temari and Kankuro aren't siblings with Gaara) Why do you bother with me? I don't like you at all! Haven't you learned after the billionth time that I said no! Take a hint and leave me alone!" Sasuke said smiling at what he had done. The girls in the classroom began to giggle at what happen while the other guys just felt sorry for sakura.

In one part Sasuke was right, she didn't quit.

Sakura lowered her head in shame and walked away then turned back towards Sasuke and whispered something.

" What!" Sasuke said with a big smile on his face and putting his hand near his ear showing her he couldn't hear her.

" Speak up Sakura!" Sasuke said in a mocking voice while the girls began to giggle and the guys tried to ignore what was going on but they knew they couldn't.

" I said... I wish I didn't like and ass you like you Sasuke! You always treat me like I'm crap! I've tried and tried but you just won't ever at least say thank you! Go to hell you ass hole!" Sakura finished shouting at Sasuke and walked out of the classroom while everyone was just left with their mouths wide open and turned to mind their own business.

" That little tramp!" Sasuke said as he was about to walk after her to teach her a lesson but then he hear the sliding door from the classroom open. It was Gaara.

" Who the FUCK just made my sister cry!" Gaara said enraged. Sasuke kept looking at him as if nothing happened.

The rest of the guys were now feeling a bit tense.

Gaara and Sasuke were never on really good terms.

" I did." said Sasuke in a clam voice but then he smirked at Gaara while Gaara lunged towards him and punched him so hard it knocked Sasuke across the room and made him bleed.

" You fucker! Why the hell are you poor bitches in this school! It's obvious you and for whore for a sister are fucking poor and untalented!" Sasuke shouted but got caught off guard by Naruto who kicked Sasuke on the side of his stomach and then Gaara went over towards Sasuke and pulled him up by the collar of his uniform jacket and spoke in a angry and demon like voice.

" If you ever call my sister anything or ever make fun of us...I'll make sure you never walk again you little bastard!" Gaara said before he pushed him back and walked away.

Sasuke was really infuriated but more so that his own friend helped out Gaara.

" What the hell is your problem Naruto you dick!" Sasuke shouted towards Naruto who didn't look at him but then turned towards him and then kneed him in the stomatch which made Sasuke cough out blood.

" Sasuke you bastard! I always loved Sakura but I didn't want her to get hurt by you so I never said anything until now! That's why I helped out Gaara. And by the way I'll kill you if you ever go near Sakura-chan again!" Naruto said before he turned around and walked to the door and went out.

Sasuke was bleeding and angry so he walked out of the classroom while some girl were chasing him so they could wipe the blood off him but he turned towards them and glared at them and they left him.

Sasuke went inside the boys bathroom and wiped the blood off himself.

He looked in the mirror and glared at what both of them had done just because of some slut.

" I'll get revenge for this Sakura!" sasuke said before he punched the mirror.

_**RING!**_

The bell rang and he left towards his classroom. Sasuke had now made a threat towards Haruno Sakura.

Hope you guys don't think I like Sakura-bashing because I am totally against it! But I had to do this for the mood! If I get enough reviews I will update this story sooner but I'm kinda busy but I will try to update " Stupid commercial" and " Band Rivals"! So please reviews are wanted

-bevy-chan-/Marise-Faia


	2. My new beginning

previously on

_**The bell rang and he left towards his classroom. Sasuke had now made a threat towards Haruno Sakura.**_

( Lunch time)

Neji and Lee were walking in the lunch room with their books for the following periods and walked over to where Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru were sitting.

Neji calmly put down his things and pulled up a seat to sit next to the frustrated Uchiha.

Lee looked at Neji as though he was saying ' Are you sure we should sit next to him?', but Lee sat next to him anyway.

" Guess what! Me and a few others in the advanced class of Tai-jutsu are going on to challenge other schools outside of Konoha and inside!" Lee said in a joyful voice while the others just smirked.

Lee looked over to Sasuke who was looking to the table where the sad young pink haired girl was looking down on her food and was sitting alone.

" That bitch! She is going to pay!" Sasuke said while his teeth were clenched together.

" Sasuke, leave her alone." Neji said as he grabbed his things and was tired of looking at Sasuke who glared at the poor girl who had no friends.

" So what! You're on her side Hyuuga!" Sasuke said as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Actually...I am!" Neji said as he got up and walked away. Lee looked at Sasuke and then walked over to his girlfriend Ten-ten who was sitting with her friends. Shikamaru and Chouji also got up and left.

Sasuke was left alone just like he once was. But he always had Haruno Sakura. He hated her even though she was the only person that would stick by him.

" That stupid weakling! She is causing me a shit load of trouble and pissing me off to hell!" Sasuke said under his breath in a tone of anger that would make even Gaara flinch.

(Tai-jutsu class)

Sakura was getting ready and putting on her shinobi attire while all the other girls were leaving. She always did this. She and Hinata were always the last two because they hate being made fun of by the other girls. Sakura was always teases because of her wide forehead and Hinata was always picked on because she would never say anything back.

Finally she and Hinata were ready but neither if them talked to each other even though both were really lonely. Reason being was that Neji himself and Gaara didn't get along and so neither wanted to anger Neji or Gaara.

When Sakura was walking down the hallway onto the outside to reach where the rest of the class was she was thinking over what she had said to Sasuke.

" _**I said... I wish I didn't like and ass you like you Sasuke! You always treat me like I'm crap! I've tried and tried but you just won't ever at least say thank you! Go to hell you ass hole!"**_

Sakura looked towards the ground as she approached the training grounds. She wanted to hate Sasuke but it just wasn't working. She had loved him for so long she just couldn't start hating him as though it was nothing.

Sakura was now on the training grounds and had to walk past sasuke if she wanted to take her spot next to the only two people that ever talked to her. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Gaara.

Sakura walked as though nothing had ever happen between her and Sasuke but then someone stuck out their foot making Sakura fall on top of Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke was infuriated at this site. He pushed Sakura off him and then while she was there he began to tell her off.

" You know bitch...sometimes I wondered why you would stick by me after I told you off...it was because your are nothing but a helpless little bitch!" Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura by the hand.

" Well, I'm finally paying attention to you! Why aren't you happy Sakura!" Sasuke said as he grabbed her breasts.

" AAAUUHH! Let go Sasuke! Please!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke began to feel on her breasts and he laughed.

All the guys around him were shouting at him to let her go and some of the girls were angry because it wasn't them.

" Sasuke!" Shouted Gaara and Naruto as Naruto went and punched Sasuke dropping him to the ground. Next Gaara grabbed sasuke by his neck and began to choke him.

" I told you if you were ever near Sakura-chan...That I would kill you!" Gaara said as Sasuke tried to grasp for breath.

" Leave him alone!" Shouted Ino. The second biggest pain on Uchiha Sasuke's ass.

" Shut the hell up you ass-kissing bitch!" Neji shouted to Ino who got angry at this.

" Why the hell are you sticking up for the selling out whore?" Ino asked Neji who was acting are a bodyguard towards the fight.

" Because unlike you...when she cares about someone she will stick by them...you on the first sign of danger will run away." Neji said calmly not even looking towards her.

Ino just turn back to the fight which Sasuke losing.

Naruto began to kick in the stomach while Gaara held him. The Gaara was getting a bit more serious because he called out Shukaku and Naruto did his famous Kagebushin-no-jutsu.

" Now Sasuke...were shall we begin? Gaara kicking your ass or me punching the shit out of you?" Naruto said as his clones began to get ready.

" Enough!" said Gai-sensei as he stopped Gaara and Naruto ( plus his clones) from killing Sasuke who was on the ground barely conscious with blood spilling on the ground and all over his ninja attire.

" That's it! All of you will run one hundred laps around the entire school! NO!" Gai said as all of them began to run. Sakura stuck by both Gaara and Naruto just to make sure nothing would happen.

" Thanks a lot Harunos!" said Ino as she ran by them about to push Sakura but then Gaara switched spaces with Sakura and tripped Ino.

" Anything else you would like to say to my sister or myself?" Gaara said to Ino. Ino just shook her head in terror and left.

( The Haruno Household)

Sakura was in her room leaning against the rail she had outside of her window.

Sakura stared into the clear night sky with no stars.

" Why does sasuke hate me so? Is it because I am really weak?" Sakura asked herself as she leaned her head towards the railing.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her room door.

"Sakura! You haven't eaten all day. I saw you at lunch and I know you didn't eat anything. You are going to eat alright! Dinner is in ten minutes." Gaara informed her as he began to walk down the hall.

Sakura loved her somewhat younger twin brother. Gaara wasn't the joking type but seeing him smile really made Sakura's day. That's why she almost never told him about her problem with sasuke or tried to always hold in her tears.

Sakura looked at her surroundings which was her room. It was plain but classy. The room had pink walls with pictures of hot rockers she loved and also had a picture of her family. She had very few pieces of furniture. She did have a bed with pink sheets and tiny teddy bears surrounding it. She also had her workstation where her computer and printer laid.

Sakura was really hurt about what Sasuke had said that same afternoon. She noticed that Hyuuga Neji was actually sticking up for her towards Ino.

Sakura knew she and Gaara were the only low class people in the entire School. The rest of the kids were loaded with money which for people who didn't like them( Sasuke!)made fun of them for that.

Sakura then jumped up with a serious face and walked towards her railing again and let the wind play with her silky pink hair and her bangs. She then pulled back a few strands of hair from her face and then looked out towards the sky then looked down to her clothing which was a pink tang-top with red roses painted on it along with a pink pair of shorts with roses which were her pajamas ( Those are actually my pajamas).

" I made up my mind!" Sakura said as she looked onto the sky and spotted the first star in the sky and smiled.

" Star at night

Star that shines so bright

please grant my wish tonight

Let me fall out of love with Sasuke!"

Sakura chanted as she saw the star. All of a sudden the star began to shine so much it made Sakura fall on the floor.

All of a sudden Gaara and his mother came rushing into the door.

" Sakura what hap-" Sakura's mother was cut off by looking at her daughter on the ground.

" Sakura!" Gaara shouted as she picked up his sister.

( Later that night)

sakura was waking up to find her brother right next to her.

" So, you finally woke-up. Good...now eat! You fainted because you haven't eaten." Gaara said to his sister with a caring look. Sakura smiled at her brother.

" Aniki, I made up my mind to give-up on Sasuke and go for another guy but not now. I will train to become as strong as you. To take on the Haruno name proudly!" Sakura said to Gaara who smiled at her decision.

" Anesan, how do you plan to get stronger?" Gaara asked out of curiosity.

" Well, I plan to train with Ten-ten-san and Neji-san" Sakura told her brother which did sort of catch him off guard but then he smirked.

" The reason I'm not getting pissed is because I've noticed he's taken a liking to you Sakura-chan and besides he didn't stop me from kicking the crap out of Sasuke." Gaara said with a smile.

Sakura smiled at her brother.

' **_I can't wait for tomorrow. I know I can get stronger...besides it's as though Sasuke does roam my mind anymore...I teach him a lesson!'_** Sakura mentally praised herself.

' **_HELL YEAH!_**!' Inner sakura agreed.

(Hyuuga Mansion)

Neji and Hiashi were training in the dojo but then heard the doors to the dojo slide open.

Someone stepped in which made both turn their heads to see who it was.

" Well...isn't anyone going to greet me!" said a person that looked like Neji only with hair that kind of resembled sasuke's style but still black and with the byakugan eyes.

" Brother?" Neji said in disbelief.

TBC In chapter three

Japanese usage-Aniki- more respectful way of saying Brother

Anesan- the formal way of saying Sister

Author's corner- Hello there friends! I wanted to answer to my reviews first!

TrueLoveHurts- I'm glad you like the story basis and I updated! By the way I can't wait to see what you did to the next chapt! Thanks for being my Beta-reader for " Stupid Commercial".

sassa- Yes, Sasuke is supposed to be an ass until he begins to fall in love but then he is just less of an ass. I didn't know I didn't make them Ooc...I though I did...but in this Chapter Gaara was very OOC and so was Sasuke. I also wanted to make Sakura say what I would have said in her spot but I liked it! I'm glad you did to! Thanks for the review!

3.Hao'sAnjul So far the results are good and one are one of the good reviews! Thanks dude! You review most of my stories! Thanks!

4.PrincessSakura98- Thanks for reviewing and for reviewing my other story! I'm glad you like it! So here is the next chapter!

5.freakenout- I'm so happy you loved last chapter! I thought Gaara and sakura as siblings was cool too! I'm glad you liked this chapter you made me smile! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Now That I am done with that...I hope all of you like this story and please review! I went to a concert on Wednesday to see Static X in Phily and I have to say...It was awesome! Wayne Static and Kochi were mega hot! Not to mention that Tony was supper cool since me, my sis, and my older bro where the only Mexicans we had to represent! It was so cool... I tried to stay away from the Moshe-pit so I could rock out to the music! They had American Head Charge as an opening act! It was awesome! But now my ears ring since I was only one person away from being in the front! Not to mention my neck hurts because I banged my head to much! Anyways please enjoy this chapter and because of this I will update " Band Rivals" with a little more experience! Sorry I wrote so much but it was my first concert! Later guys!

-bevy-chan/ Marise-Faia


	3. Neji's Brother, Kenji

Chapter Three

Neji's brother set his bag down on the ground and bowed to Hiashi showing that he still held respect for him even though his younger brother had lost his respect for Hiashi at one point.

Neji looked at his brother still in shock, not being able to open his mouth because of this surprise.

" What's wrong Neji-kun? Can't handle the fact that your older bro is here?" Neji's brother said as he lightly punched Neji's arm. Neji looked at his brother and then arched his eye brow making his eyes narrow.

" Whatever..." Neji said as he turned away from his brother then curiosity finally struck him getting the better of him.

" Why the hell are you back anyway? I thought you said once you left Konoha-city you were never coming back." Neji stated to his brother who just looked bored with what he had to say.

Neji's brother turned to Hiashi and then opened his eyes.

" What I came back is only my business, and no one is allowed to know but don't worry little brother...I won't get in your way!" Neji's brother said as he ran his fingers thru his Sasuke-like hair. This really pissed Neji off.

" Listen, Kenji! Just because you were the stronger one of the both of us back then doesn't mean that it's still the same way! I know I can beat you!" Neji shouted at his brother who didn't turn around but then all of a sudden he reappeared next to Neji.

He then slightly touched Neji's stomach and with that force he send Neji flying across the room. Neji was on the ground of the dojo trying not to cough out the blood that Kenji made him spill.

" That is enough Kenji!" Hiashi shouted at Kenshi who just smirked at what he had done toi his younger brother.

Hiashi and Kenji walked out of the dojo leaving a very angry Neji behind.

( Later that night)

Neji was sitting on his bed thinking about why his brother might have come back to Konoha city. It made no sense to him every time he thought it through his mind .His brother Kenji had never really cared for the Hyuuga's or anything else for that matter. He was very secretive all he would ever say was "**_ One day, I'll find what I need and then everyone will suffer_**" which made Neji think he was a bit weird.

All of a sudden Neji's phone rang and he decided to go and pick it up since he had nothing better to do. Neji got off his bed and walked across the room to pick up the black phone that was standing at the side table.

" Hello" Neji said from his end of the phone waiting for the person on the side to answer.

" Hello? Neji?" asked a girlish voice that belonged to Ten-ten one of Neji's best friends.

" Oh, Ten-ten! What is it?" asked Neji with one question popping out of his mind because Ten-ten never called him at this time of night.

Neji looked at the clock which showed 10:00 P.M.

" Well, I was wondering if you would mind if Sakura would join for training tomorrow?" Ten-ten asked Neji who just got baffled by the request.

" Wait are we talking about Haruno Sakura? The same Sakura who was Sasuke's biggest fan-girl?" Neji asked getting a bit stunned by the results as Ten-Ten assuring him that it was that Haruno Sakura.

" Why would **she **want to train with us anyway?" Neji asked getting a bit suspicious.

" I think it's because of that Sasuke-thing...but she said that she wanted to get stronger. I thought it was odd because her brother is the notorious Gaara Haruno. He takes no mercy on anyone!" Ten-ten said getting a bit nervous but hoping that Neji wouldn't notice, which he did.

" Well I guess he must be to advanced and since I am teaching you I guess-" Neji was cut off by Ten-ten in a somewhat insulted voice.

" what do you mean by that! Hyuuga Neji! Is it because I am a female!" Ten-ten began to shout through the phone. Neji moved the phone away from his ear but still smiled.

" I didn't mean anything by it Ten-ten.." Neji said to Ten-ten which calmed her.

" Fine, just tell her to be here after school so we can start." neji said to ten-ten who agreed then hung up.

Neji walked back to his bed and then just laid on his back. He started thinking about something besides his brother.

'**_Why would Sakura want to train with me and Ten-ten? It doesn't strike me as odd...but then again she did vow to get back at Sasuke for what he did to her today...and I don't blame her. I would kick his ass for what he did to her! I mean what type of ass would touch her like that!'_** Neji was getting furious just thinking about what Sasuke had done.

He then caught himself thinking this and then blinked again to wipe the thought out of his mind.

"Why am I thinking of that girl! Ugh! I am so stupid! This will just get in my way!" Neji said out-loud hoping his brain would listen to his mouth.

Neji turned to the other side of his bed and decided to go to sleep.

( Kenji's room)

Kenji had finished talking to Hiashi and decided to get settled in his room. He ran his hands thru his hair and then looked into the mirror looking at his reflection.

" I can't believe that they let me back here even after I gave up on the Hyuuga's. Oh, well. I will restart with my plan. But first...I have to get what is necessary for the plan." Kenji said as he laid his head back on the pillow.

He closed his eyes and thought back to what they had told him before he left his group to come back to Konoha-City.

**_(Flash-Back_**)

_**In the shadows outside of Konohagakure City there was a group of guys talking near by.**_

" _**Listen Kenji, we need you to go back and get back the girl for us." said one of the men in the shadows.**_

" _**But why her? Didn't they say she was weak?" Kenji asked wanting to know the answer to his question.**_

"_**Because you fool...she contains the 'Devil's Tear Eyes'! She can cause so much damage to the city just without knowing her powers now just imagine if we could control her!" said another man while showing his smirk with the help of the moon light.**_

" _**I guess you're right...but what do I do?" asked Kenji to the same man who turned to him.**_

" _**All you have to do is make her fall for you, I doubt that you could fall for the brat." said the man who then retreated back to the shadows and walked away from Kenji.**_

"_**And if you do fall for the girl...make sure to let us have a little taste of the girl before anything, okay Kenji." said another guy who also retreated after the first guy.**_

"_**No way! The girl's mine in body..." Kenji paused for a while then licked his lips " and spirit..." Kenji said as he retreated.**_

_**There was one last man standing there who just looked at Kenji and then turned as he retreated his eyes activated to show...none other than the Sharingan.**_

_**( End FlashBack)**_

Kenji laughed at this and then fell to sleep.

( The next day at Ninja Arts High School)

Sakura and Gaara both walked into the classroom hoping to find Naruto there since both Gaara andSakura only talked to Naruto.

As sakura pulled on the sliding door they saw Sasuke and the rest of the group already sitting on their desks.

Gaara looked at his sister to see if she would make any gesture or movement towards sasuke like she would normally.

Sakura looked as though nothing was going on.

Gaara looked surprised to see that she wasn't doing anything or feeling bad about what had happened the day before with Sasuke.

"Well, lookie here girls! If it isn't the Haruno-Slut!" Ino shouted out so everyone would look at Sakura.

Sakura turned towards Ino and then smirked and said something back to her.

"Slut? Please Ino don't make me laugh! I mean me a slut? I'm not kissing Sasuke's ass anymore! I also don't plan to. Not to mention that you are a leader to a group of fan-girls that dislike each other for liking Sasuke. So basically you are on their top hate list. I frankly don't care anymore, so say what you want kiss-ass-pig!" Sakura said with a big smile.

Ino was furious but decided not to do anything because her brother was right there and if she touched Sakura she would die. Gaara never discriminated about who to kill.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with eyes full of hatred. It was because of her that he was beat-up again just the day before.

Of coarse he wasn't stupid enough to try anything on her again. Sasuke turned around ignoring her like he always did. but this time it felt different. Sakura walked passed him and greeted the rest of the guys.

" Hey Sasuke!" Sakura greeted Sasuke which surprised him because this time she didn't say " Sasuke-kun!" which really annoyed him. Not to mention she didn't offer anything to him.

" I thought you hated me Sakura...so why haven't you done anything huh?" Sasuke said in a challenging tone.

" The reason is, because you aren't worth it Sasuke. But you should be glad...that I'm taking your advice and I am going to become more powerful!" Sakura said as she smirked at Sasuke.Sasuke just looked at her until she left.

'**_Is this really the same Sakura that was so annoying! No! It can't!'_** Sasuke thought to himself with the sudden change in Sakura. This couldn't happened over night, or could it?

Sakura waved at him and then turned back to her brother and started talking to him about random things.

Was Sasuke starting to fall for the Sakura that couldn't care less about him...even after one day? Or did he miss the old attitude in sakura so much that he was becoming delusional.

Sakura then got up as soon as the Hyuuga prodigy came in the classroom.

" Hey there Neji-san! Did Ten-ten-san tell you about my favor?" Sakura asked Neji who looked at Gaara to see for his approval Gaara nodded and then turned around so sakura couldn't see him.

" Yeah, just make sure to be around my mansion after school ends." Neji said in a seriouse tone and then took a seat next to sakura and Gaara. Sakura was so happy that she went ovre to Neji and hugged him. This made Neji blush, Neji-fan-girls went nuts after seeing this and something inside Sasuke began to boil on the inside but said nothing.

'**_Crap! I really didn't think it was possible but her not paying attention is really affecting me! Why!'_** Sasuke thought to himself.

_**Ring!**_

The school bell rang which indicated class to begin.

( After School)

Sakura hugged Gaara which made him blush and step back a bit. She then waved good-bye before she was headed towards the Hyuuga mansion at the side of Ten-ten. She and Ten-ten were talking about what training Sakura should start with so that she can get used to it quickly. They were talking the entire time even until they reached the mansion.

As soon as they reached the front gate Hinata welcomed them and offered them tea. Ten-ten took the tea while Sakura kindly declined she insisted that she had to change before anything into her shinobi attire,

" So where can I change Hinata-san?" Sakura asked politely. Hinata pointed to a room which looked empty. So sakura walked all the way and opened the sliding door then closed it when she was in.

" Alright! I better change quickly so when Neji-san and Ten-ten-san can hurry and train me!" Sakura said in an excited voice.

She began tounzip herskirt but as soon as her skirt fell to the ground someone opened the door.

" Huh!" Sakura asked in a started yet scared tone.

The person who walked in was already behind her grabbing her by the waist.

" Who are you?" Sakura asked in a tone of somewhat terror.

Sakura turned to find-

TBC

Sorry I haven't updated yet! Also I was surprised that noone asked to Beta-read this story! Well the job is up for grabbs but it will go to the first person who asks. Sorry it took so long and that the characters are super Ooc but that's that the way it will be. Please R$R thanks and See ya!


End file.
